Presently, with the improvement of living standards, a smart cleaner becomes very popular because of simplicity of operator and convenience of usage.
Typically, there is a focus cleaning mode in cleaning modes of the smart cleaner. A user needs to move the smart cleaner to a predetermined area to be cleaned firstly, or enables the smart cleaner to move to the predetermined area to be cleaned by controlling direction keys on a remote controller, and then the smart cleaner may perform a focus cleaning on the predetermined area in a spiral mode or the like. However, in the above method of moving the smart cleaner, it is required to move by man or by controlling the direction keys on the remote controller, which cannot realize a fast-moving and may consume the user's physical strength and energy, and thus the user experience is poor.